I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a counterfeit money detector with front hood and, more specifically, to a counterfeit money detector with front hood that can activate ultraviolet lamp automatically to identify if the paper money is real or fake, and have a transparent hood on front to block the ultraviolet rays.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known counterfeit money appears from time to time. Counterfeit money can influence financial structure, also cause great loss to general stores. The best way to identify whether the paper money is real or counterfeit is to see the fluorescent fiber on the paper money. The faster and more convenient way is to apply the ultraviolet rays to identify if fluorescent fiber exists. Therefore some small ultraviolet ray counterfeit money detector are available on the market, they are made of a shell with ultraviolet rays internally, a switch to turn on and off the ultraviolet rays to identify the paper money.
However most of the known ultraviolet ray counterfeit money detectors have to be turned on, off manually, not so convenient to operate. The energy is wasted if the switch of the ultraviolet ray counterfeit money detector is left on accidentally, also shortens the life of the ultraviolet lamp. If the ultraviolet lamp left on might also cause damage to users"" eyes and skin. There is some room for improvement.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a counterfeit money detector with front hood that can activate the ultraviolet lamp on and off to identify the paper money is real or fake.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a counterfeit money detector with front hood in accordance with the present invention comprises a C-shaped body with an open hole on front, a transparent hood covering the open hole, a cover plate on the transparent hood, a 1st infrared transmitter is on the inner bottom of the C-shaped body to transmit IR signals, a 1st infrared receiver is on the inner top of the C-shaped body to receive IR signals from the 1st infrared transmitter. When the cover plate blocks the IR signals, the 1st infrared receiver will generate a control signal out to an activating circuitry, an ultraviolet lamp installed on the inner top of the C-shaped body and connected to the activating circuitry. When the IR signals are blocked, the ultraviolet lamp is turned on by the activating circuitry; otherwise the ultraviolet lamp remains off.